In the end
by SettsuHeel
Summary: Gray and Lucy lead a peacefull life at Fairy tail high. but what happens when Ur and Jude vanish? How will they deal with their loss? And Natsu is cheating? strictly GrayLu story...rated T just in case...enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

The first time I REALLY saw her, it was a typical school say. It was ridiculously hot outside and I was tempted to take my shirt off, but as I was walking through the hallway, I saw our homeroom teacher looking my way. She knew about my shirtless habit and set herself to keep the morals of the school high giving me detention every time I stripped. I sighed and kept my uniform on for now. I walked past the clubhouses when I spotted something move in the bushes. My hand slid through my hair in annoyance as I saw a peek of blue hair hiding from me. Looks like Juvia is at it again, stalking me all over the place.

As I started walking past the main building to the cafeteria, I saw a girl pass by. I knew her. In fact, everybody at school knew her. She was pretty small, but her breasts definitely weren't (hey, I'm a guy, ok?), blonde with deep chocolate brown eyes and rather slim. She was in a cheerleading team and let's be honest. Everyone knows cheerleaders. They're hot and popular, queens of every school. I remember her cheering for me once or twice in our basketball matches.

She just passed me, no sign of recognition what so ever. Or was it the fact that her eyes were set on Natsu, the Captain of our team? She was basically dancing towards him, her long blonde hair shining in the afternoon sun. I saw Natsu wrap an arm around her shoulders as she got to him and wave my way with the other as he saw me looking his way. I nodded my head towards him and headed to the cafeteria with a shrug off.

Lessons finally ended as I grabbed my bag flipping it over my shoulder and headed to my locker. I picked up the ball inside the locker and took the bag with my gym uniform leaving my books behind. I dribbled my way to the gym heading to the practice. We had a big game coming soon, everyone was on the edge. I already heard the sound of shoes squirming on the floor and balls being dribbled all over the place, the sound of a ball in the basket and a loud ´yeah! ´ yelled from the gym. I changed into my gray shorts, black sleeveless top and just as I finished tying the laces on my white shoes the coach came in and blew on the whistle to stop the loud bouncing of the balls. Everyone stopped in their tracks and headed to the coach to listen to him. I moved in as well stretching a bit as I did, warming up.

"In a week we have a big game," he started and the mood turned serious. "I'm not going to tell you to work hard because I know that you can beat those damn Tigers so hard they'll never want to touch the ball again!"

There was a loud ´YEAH! ´ from the team and the coach had to calm them down again before he spoke.

"But you slackers need some motivation. So…" he pointed to the door where curious heads of the cheerleaders were already peeking out and an excited talk started as they came in.

"I asked the girls to come and watch your every practice and they have promised to embarrass you in front of everyone in school if you slack off," the coach grinned as we nervously gulped and the girls giggled. The coach then came in closer and put a hand on Natsu's shoulder and mine.

"We're counting on our Captain and our Ace, stay in shape."

We just nodded our heads and I mentally slapped myself for looking to see Lucy, the blonde beauty that was waving at Natsu.

The practice began and boy was it a practice. No one dared to slack off, everyone wanted to impress the girls that were standing at the side of the court watching the game. It was extremely high paced, everyone was sweating like hell. As we split into two groups, ready for a practice match, the girls stood up and started to cheer. It hyped us even more, feeling like we were in a real game, when I stood against Natsu stopping him in his tracks and forcing him to pass to Gajeel. As the ball got passed back to him I dove in and stole the ball sprinting to their basket, passing to Loke to confuse their defenders and jumping high dunking it in. There was a loud cheer as I jumped down from the hoop with a wide grin and Natsu smirked at me while motivating his team.

"Let's get it back!"

I was dead. I lay on the floor panting for my dear life as the practice finally ended. My hair was drenched in sweat, my body felt heavy and I couldn't move. So I just lay there, catching my breath as the gym slowly cleared out.

Suddenly a blonde head popped into my view. Her deep brown eyes smiling as she bent over me. She giggled and held out a hand to me.

"Nice game," she said, her sweet voice sounded like a voice of an angel in my head. I took her hand and stood up with her help as I tucked my raven hair out of my eyes.

"Thanks. And nice cheers," I grinned. She smiles quite pleased with my compliment.

"Glad you liked them. You'll be hearing them a lot now."

She giggled and I noticed she's all tired and sweaty too. It never occurred to me that cheers were hard work too.

"Our Captain said we can train like this too, so we all worked hard not to embarrass ourselves in front of you guys. You tried so hard for us…" she smiled proudly.

"Looks like it's a win-win situation then," I grinned trying to act all cool even though my legs were shaking and I was barely standing on my own. I noticed that even this messed up hair and sweaty tired look suited her, which surprised me. Natsu barged in looking for her.

"What's taking you so long?" he asked as we both looked his way.

"I'm sorry, I'm coming!" she answered and turned back at me with a kind smile. "Need help getting to the locker rooms?"

"That would ruin my cool image," I gave her a grin full of sparkling teeth and she giggled rolling her eyes on me.

"Typical boys. Well, I have to go. It was a pleasure to meet you, Gray."

And with that she ran to Natsu and out of my sight. As I slowly walked to the locker room to take a shower I wondered how she knew my name.


	2. Chapter 2

When I finally got home, I stepped out of my car with a towel around my neck and my shirt off. It was so damn hot! Cana, our neighbor, whistled my way:

"Hey stripper boy."

I ignored her comment and walked over to the fence as she motioned for me to come closer.

"What is it you old drunk?" I still felt tired and I wasn't in the mood for stupid chit chat.

"Who are you calling old?"

I rolled my eyes. That's what you're worried about?

"So what's up?" I urged her.

"My lawn needs your attention. If you want that extra money you have to work for it," she put a hand on her hip.

"Sure, I'll do it. But it might take a while. My body is sore form practice. We have a big game next week against Saber."

Cana's expression change to an excited one.

"A game? Really? I'm so gonna be there. You have to kick their butts!" she swung her hand in a punch like motion and I chuckled. Cana is very excited about basketball. She's a former student of Fairy tail high and the biggest fan of Fairies I've ever known.

"Thanks Cana. Is Gildarts home?"

"No," she shook her head. "Dad is still on a business trip."

"Has to be tough having such a successful dad," I grinned and Cana gave me a proud smile.

"Say hi to Ur for me," she said as she turned to leave inside with a wave.

"Will do," and with that I turned and headed inside.

"I'm home!" I said as I locked the door behind me.

"Welcome home," Ur poked her head out of the kitchen. I left my things in the hall and went to her.

"How was school?" she asked as I kissed her cheek, just like every day.

"Was good. What's cooking?" I asked smelling the nice aroma in the kitchen.

"Just something to give you energy, you look tired," she said and ruffled my hair making me take a step back and sit on a chair behind a table.

"Today's practice was crazy. Coach Macao is trying to kill us."

Ur laughed at my statement and put a glass of lemonade in front of me.

"Then rest up. Meal will be ready in 10."

I nodded and sipped the lemonade watching her cook. She was awesome. Something like a mom I never knew. My real parents died when I was still little, I don't even remember them. For as long as I knew, Ur raised me along with Ultear, who is her real daughter and Lyon, who was taken in just like me. Lyon made it to college just last year and Ultear lives with her best friend Melody and works in a different town. So the house feels a bit empty with just the two of us. Ur set a plate in front of me and my mouth watered as I took in the delicious smell. I waited for Ur to take her own plate and sit down, and then we dug in together.

Dinner was delicious. As Ur washed the dishes I stood up and went to my room, to do my homework. After some time I heard a knock on my door and Ur peeked in.

"Hey. I brought you some tea," she said as she set the mug on the table next to my History essay.

"Thanks," I smiled at her and took a sip with a sigh. I leaned on the chair and she moved behind me and massaged my shoulders. I closed my eyes, her hands felt great as she relaxed my sore muscles.

"Just take it easy, Gray. You're an awesome player. No way will you lose to some Tigers."

I smiled.

"Will you come watch the game?" I asked hoping she could make it.

"You bet! I'll never miss one of your games," she smiled looking excited. She was right of course. She never missed a game…not mine or Lyon's when he was in a team, or any Ultear's concerts. She was a great mom. I knew if she was there, I'd do just fine. "So don't worry," she added as she patted my head.

"It's not the game I'm worried about," I mumbled to myself but she caught it anyway.

"What is it then?"

She just sat down next to me as my mind wandered to Lucy. I saw Ur smile bright.

"It's a girl. It's a girl right?" for some reason she sounded really excited. With a loud groan I told her everything.

I woke up into a sunny day. I stood up and winced as my body ached and I groaned as I realized there's another practice like yesterday's waiting for me. I went to the bathroom washing my face, brushing my teeth and styling my hair a bit as I got dressed and headed downstairs. A plate with two pieces of toast and butter was already waiting for me, and Ur was sitting next to my place with her own plate biting into the toast and reading a newspaper. She looked at me and giggled.

"Gray, your shirt."

I looked at myself and realized my shirt was missing. I cursed and went back upstairs and took one from my closet. I walked down again buttoning the shirt and sat on my chair as she grinned at me.

"Good morning," she said smirking.

"Morning," I replied biting into the toast.

She finished her coffee and looked at the clock.

"Damn, I have to go or I'll be late," she kissed my forehead and run out of the door with an encouraging shout.

"Give it your best!"

I just rolled my eyes finishing my breakfast and grabbing my bag throwing it onto the passenger's seat and jumped into my car driving to school.

Lessons were boring as hell. I turned in the History essay and listened to a lecture about World War 2 drawing silly drawings into my notebook pretending to take notes. After a whole day of drawing, my pen stopped working and all I could do was yawn and look out the window. What surprised me though is that in the mass of people that moved through the hallways, a certain blonde stood out and my eyes were able to see her in the crowd so clearly. I saw her notice me a few times too as our eyes met and she smiled my way. At lunch time I went to the café and bought something to calm my growling stomach. I started eating noticing Juvia stare at me from two tables away and I sighed. Then Natsu put a plate just across from mine and sat down.

"Yo."

"Hey," I greeted him bumping fists with him.

"God, I'm sore," he said jabbing his finger into a muffin taking a bite.

"Yeah, seems everyone is," said Loke as he sat down next to me.

"Hey bro," I greeted him as well as I took a sip of my juice.

"Girls being there seemed to help," said Gajeel as he sat next to Natsu and Laxus joined my other side nodding in agreement.

"Yeah," I agreed as well, turning my head to look at the table where Lucy and the rest of the cheerleading team sat. Erza and Levy, were enthusiastically talking about something making Lucy giggle between them. She raised her head, probably feeling my eyes, and looked our way. She smiled brightly and waved. Just as I wanted to wave back, I saw in the corner of my eye Natsu waving her way and I looked away back down to my plate. I'm such an idiot. I shook some sense into my head and got back to talking about the killer practice and the upcoming game.

We were already practicing when the girls came in. The ball almost hit my face as I saw them walk in wearing their skimpy cheering uniforms and soft giggles. I smiled to myself as I saw Lucy blushing on the very end of the row of girls. Natsu ran to her and said something that made her laugh and she hugged him. Then I saw her look my way and she waved with pompom in her hand. I smiled a bit and passed to Laxus resuming the game and watching him dunk it in.

The practice was brutal yet again, but I didn't slack off. I loved basketball and working for it was pleasure. Sore muscles and sweat dripping down my chin just made me smile like a mad man hyping me up even more. I smiled as I passed both Jet and Droy and passed to Natsu, who threw a perfect three and we all high-fived as we ran back to our basket to defend. I saw girls cheer enthusiastically, working hard themselves. Lucy looked like she enjoyed the workout. She smiled and winked at me as I passed her and I smirked turning to block Romeo, who I had marked. The basketball junkie I was, I blocked his counterattack stopping him in his tracks and he was forced to pass with an annoyed look on his face.

We laughed as Natsu and Loke bumped into each other, both fell on their butts with a loud thud. „Learn how to run, guys," Laxus smirked, his comment making us all burst out laughing, girls giggles were heard from the sideline.

Suddenly the coaches' whistle burst through the gym and his voice stopped our laughter.

"Fullbaster! Heartfillia! To the principal's office!"

I crooked an eyebrow. I looked to Lucy and saw her just as confused as I felt. Loke slapped my back.

"What did you two do?" he grinned.

"Stop it, you perv. I didn't do anything," I defended myself and looked to Natsu. He looked at Lucy as she started to walk out of the gym and I hurriedly followed her, my teammate's grins all over the place. Just as I was about to roll my eyes at them I saw Natsu flash a big knowing grin to Lisanna, one of the cheerleaders, as she sent him an air kiss. My eyes widened and I shook my head knowing it's just my wishful thinking.

I looked at Lucy, who walked next to me, her small body still kept up with my pace, her face a bit worried.

"You know what this is about?" I wiped my face in my shirt, getting rid of the sweat that burned my eyes.

"Have no idea," she said as we got to the heavy wooden door and she knocked.

"Come in," was the answer of principal Makarov to the knock, making Lucy push on the handle and we walked in cautiously. The office was quite spacious with a big table opposite the door and a comfy looking chair which he sat on and two chairs in front of his desk. On the side of the office we saw another, smaller, desk with a phone and a pile of documents; I saw Mira's head in between the piles. I knew Mira quite good. She was Cana's classmate and a good friend, now working as a secretary for the principal. Makarov turned on his chair slightly and looked at us as I closed the door behind Lucy and me. He motioned for us to sit and we did so, feeling a bit nervous.

"Can we ask why we're here?" I asked first.

The little man that the principal was folded his arms on the desk with a serious look on his face.

"I have some sad news for you both, my Fairies," he closed his eyes as he talked, making us all the more. Mira stood up from her work and walked over to the principal putting a hand on his shoulder as me and Lucy exchanged confused looks.

"Did we do something wrong?" Lucy asked as she fidgeted nervously in her chair.

"No, I'm afraid it's something far worse," said the principal with a heavy sigh.

"Come on, old man. Don't keep us waiting," I was getting frustrated.

"Lucy," he said and looked at her with a pained expression, "and Gray," he shifted his eyes on me.

"Looks like your mother, Gray, and your father, Lucy, were in a car accident," he shifted his eyes between us as Lucy covered her mouth and I saw a horrified expression on her face. My brain refused to work. Ur? In an accident? I was about to ask if they're ok, when the principal continued.

"I'm afraid they didn't make it," principals voice broke at the end as he said that and Lucy's eyes watered as sobs started to escape her covered mouth. I didn't believe it. I couldn't.

_Already have the next chapter ready for you guys...thanx for your support :) Ill post in a few days just to keep you waiting a bit :P_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Looks like your mother, Gray, and your father, Lucy, were in a car accident," he shifter his eyes between us as Lucy covered her mouth and I saw a horrified expression on her face. My brain refused to work then. Ur? In an accident? I was about to ask if they're ok, when the principal continued._

 _"I'm afraid they didn't make it," principals voice broke at the end as he said that and Lucy's eyes watered as sobs started to escape her covered mouth. I didn't believe it. I couldn't._

I just put my hand on Lucy's, the one she was clenching the chair with, and yelled out at Makarov.

"That's bullshit! Can't be! I talked to Ur this morning and she was fine. She's home making us dinner like usual. You don't know."

My voice fell from yelling to mumbles as Lucy squeezed my hand back and I looked into her watery eyes, sparks of hope in them.

"You're right. Dad's home, right?" with those words she stood up, gave me one last look and ran away.

"Lucy!" Makarov tried to stop her and talk to her some more but there was no stopping her now. I didn't hesitate. I ran after her, just one thought on my mind. I have to get home. See Ur happy and alive, hugging her and giving her the usual kiss on the cheek. I had to get out of here. Go see Ur.

I ran out of my car, almost kicking the front door of our house open.

"Ur?!" I yelled out my question as I walked inside. Nothing. I ran to kitchen to see it empty. I hurried to the living room. Yes, she's just watching TV. But when I got there, it was empty. I panicked. I ran upstairs checking all the rooms, but found nothing. My face was full of fake optimism as I ran downstairs and onto the terrace, but there was no one there.

"Ur!"

No answer.

The silence of the house was growing on me, everything suddenly felt dark and heavy. No. No. Don't panic, Gray. She's just stuck in traffic. I pulled out my mobile dialing her number, but it went to her voicemail. I ran my fingers through my hair. What are you thinking? She's driving, she can't answer you. I nodded to myself and paced in the living room. Suddenly I heard the door open and I practically flew to the hallway.

"Ur!"

There was Cana standing in the hall and she ran to me and hugged me tight, her body trembling.

"I'm so sorry Gray. I'm so sorry," she sobbed as she held onto me. My head fell down, my body limp; the house was filled just with Cana's sobs, nothing more. Nothing.

This night I couldn't sleep. I was sitting in the living room, doing nothing. Lights were off, room was lit by the moon that shone through the windows to the garden, and I waited. I still waited for Ur to open the door and apologize for being late. I stayed motionless on the couch, listening and hoping for some movement, but there was none. No one there except me. I waited and waited, but when first rays of sun broke through the trees of our backyard, I let a single tear run down my cheek clenching my teeth as I hid my face in the hair. She was gone.

I stepped out of the car, my face pale and tired. It was already late; I didn't plan on going to class. I walked through the halls of school and aimed to the principal's office. I knocked on the door waiting until I heard Makarov's voice allow me entrance and I pushed on the handle walking in. I saw surprise in his face as he saw me and Mira walked over me hugging me to her tightly. I pushed her away with a blank expression on my face.

"Gray," principal waved his hand to the chairs allowing me a seat. I sat down, my head hanging low.

"What should I do?" was the only thing on my mind. It was a simple question, but I couldn't figure it out. Mira behind me let out a quiet sob and went out of the office closing the door behind her. I felt bad for upsetting her. I was just limply sitting in the chair, my world crumbled to bits.

"Keep moving on," was the only thing the principal said to me. I looked into his eyes, seeing his pained expression as he looked at me. I knew that he was Ur's teacher in her days and that she was no stranger to him. In fact, everyone here knew everyone. 'Keep moving on'. Those words kept ringing in my ears.

"Can you do it?" I asked, a bit of venom in my voice.

"Ur was one of my precious Fairies. It's always hard to lose a child. But we have to keep on living, making sure their teachings and soul lives forever. It's your job now to live and show Ur she didn't waste her life."

I saw he was holding back his tears, refusing to show weakness in front of his students. I clenched my fist and I stood up, leaving the office, moving on.

I passed the gym that day after school and noticed that Lucy was missing, nowhere to be seen. My mind was working around the old man's words. Move on just like that? I still couldn't forgive this world for moving on without Ur here. Like nothing happened. I walked into the gym with my hands in my pockets and judging by the eyes of my teammates, everyone knew what happened. I looked away, hating them taking pity on me.

"Fullbaster!" coach said as he saw me, walking to me closer.

"Coach," I nodded my head towards him in greeting. He put a hand on my shoulder and shook me softly.

"You're a great player. Get yourself together, we need you."

The game was the last thing on my mind. Ur was gone. Forever. And she's not coming back. I saw Natsu though, as he went to Lisanna and whispered something to her, just like he did to Lucy, making her giggle and she kissed him in front of everyone. Loud cheers and whistles were heard as she did so and pulled away from him blushing. The thought of Lucy and her whereabouts stuck in my head. She has to be feeling terrible. And she doesn't even know about Natsu. I walked over to Levy and Erza who were standing away from Lisanna looking rather disgusted.

"Hey," I said to catch their attention.

"Oh hey," Erza greeted me as Levy looked to the ground rather shy.

"Can you tell me Lucy's address?" I asked, not in the mood to be sly.

They were both taken aback by my bluntness, but Erza recovered quickly.

"I don't think she wants to see anyone right now. After that accident she stayed all alone."

That surprised me.

"What about her mom?"

"She died when Lucy was little. Cancer," Levy broke into the conversation.

So she was like me. Alone. And that asshole was cheating on her while she's suffering alone. I gritted my teeth.

"What's her address?"

A short drive later I stepped out of my car. Her house was huge, a real villa. I walked to the door and tried knocking, but the door opened as I did so. I frowned and peeked in, the house was dark. All the curtains were closed, all was quiet. All except gentle sobs coming from the spacious living room. I didn't say anything as I walked in, following the sobs. I found her, curled into a ball hugging her knees to her chest and leaning on a couch with her back as she sat on the floor. I sat beside her leaning on the couch and wrapped an arm around her. She leaned onto me, crying into my chest, her sobs made me hug her to me, just so she doesn't see the tears that ran down my cheeks.

It was probably hours till she calmed down a bit. With the curtains closed it was hard to tell. She stopped crying, just kept clenching my shirt in her hands. We didn't say anything, didn't move, just crying over our loss, letting it all out. When we got a hold of ourselves (or was it when we ran out of tears?) it was just then I stood up taking her with me. She blinked a bit as I held her arm, helping her find her balance. She was shaking, still had her uniform from yesterday on her. Without a word I started walking upstairs taking her with me. She followed me without complaint. It took me a while to find a bathroom in all those rooms, but I finally did it. I pulled her inside and turned my back to her.

"Take a shower. It'll make you feel better."

She didn't say a word. I heard some clothes fall to the ground and a shower run. I wanted to leave to give her some privacy but as soon as I opened the door, she peeked her head from the shower.

"Please don't leave."

Her voice was hoarse, probably from all the crying. But it sounded desperate. So much pain was hidden in her voice it stopped me in my tracks. I just nodded and kept my back to her as I heard her get under the cascading water again. Even though I was still feeling the pain of losing Ur, I started to be cautious of my situation. My eyes caught the pink underwear on the floor and my eyes wandered to the silhouette in the shower. I saw her head hanging low as she let the water wash over her. The shape of her body perfectly curved, I blushed and looked away as she shut the water and stepped out of the shower. I heard the rustling of a towel and felt her tug on the hem of my shirt. I turned around without thinking. I blushed as I saw her wet hair and figure wrapped in a light pink towel. Her sad eyes brought me back to reality and I turned to her.

"I'm sorry about your loss," she said weakly. "Your dad has to be worried about you when you're out so late. I'm sorry I kept you here," she turned her head away from me. I kept my eyes on her trying my best to hide my inner pain in my voice.

"I'm alone, like you. No one is waiting."

I felt her brown eyes on me as she came closer and hugged me, just holding onto me like she wanted to give me her full support. I gritted my teeth refusing to cry. I took a deep breath as I pushed her a bit from me, suddenly aware of just a little towel and my shirt between us.

"Let's get you dressed."


	4. Chapter 4

_I want to thank everyone who reads and supports this story. It_ _'_ _s my first story here so I was a bit nervous about it. Hope you guys like it and thank you for your reviews, they mean alot to me. So here_ _'_ _s another chapter for you guys (sorry it_ _'_ _s a bit short, I_ _'_ _ll make it up to you in the next one, promise)_

After a while, we had both begun to think straight. It was dark and I needed to go back home. Her hand clenching the hem of my shirt was the only thing stopping me. She was afraid of being alone and to be honest, I wasn't looking forward to the quiet house waiting for me. We talked a bit in her room, still without the lights on, but I managed to persuade her to open the curtains, so a dim light from the street shone upon us. I didn't know if she was aware of her hand holding onto my shirt, but for some reason that hand was the source of my comfort.

"Say," she looked up to me as we sat on her bed and I turned my attention from looking around the room back to her eyes.

"What will we do about the funeral?"

I ran my fingers through my hair. I didn't even think about it till now to be honest. I knew I didn't have enough money and I sure wouldn't be able to keep the house bills running now that I thought about it. One idea did occur to me, but I had to talk about it with Cana and Gildarts. I gave her a faint smile and patted her head.

"Don't worry. I'll handle it."

She gave me a small nod and leaned onto me. My heart raced at that point, not really knowing what to do. I was blushing for sure, so I turned my head away pretending the ceiling was the most interesting thing I've ever seen.

"I have to go home to deal with some things," I said keeping my eyes on the ceiling still. "I'll be back soon. Will you be OK for a few hours?"

When I looked back at her, I saw the panic in her eyes as she looked up to me, her head rapidly shaking no.

"I'll come with you!" her voice was desperate, her hand clenching my shirt even stronger than before and I saw tears in the corners of her eyes. I wrapped a hand around her hurriedly, hating those tears so much as I pulled her to my arms. My nose was hit with a lovely strawberry scent of her freshly washed hair as I stroked her back holding her against me.

"It's fine. We'll go together."

After a while we were both in my car. She was dressed in a black tank top and black and red miniskirt with my jacket over her shoulders. Her hair was in a high ponytail with a few naughty locks that didn't fit in and were not slightly curling on both sides of her face. I'll tell you this. I've had hell of a time concentrating on the road with her like that. She had both hands tightly clenched on her bare knees looking out of the window as we passed the houses in our neighborhood. As I parked in our driveway, she looked onto me. I hurriedly stepped outside the car and rushed to open the door for her helping her out of the car. Her gaze was fixated on our house and for some reason it made me blush.

"I know it's not much compared to yours but…"

"It's beautiful," she cut my speech as I saw her eyes taking in our house (still couldn't think of it as just my house). I was still blushing as I led her inside. I locked the door behind us when we got in and in that moment I saw Ur poke her angry head out of the living room and started to lecture me about calling when I'll be late when her eyes found Lucy besides me and her eyes sparkled.

"A girlfriend?" she asked with a curious tone.

With clenched teeth I watched my imaginary Ur vanish and the house was still as empty and cold as I left it. Damn it brain! Lucy took a hold of my hand looking at me worriedly.

"Let's make this quick," was the only thing I said before I rushed to my room leaving Lucy behind me.

I took a few favorite things from my closet, packed my school stuff and the money I was saving for university. I had quite a lot now, so it should help with the funeral. The thought of money made me think totally practical now. When I zipped my travel bag full of things I actually needed, I came back down. I saw Lucy in the living room. She was standing by the wall looking at the photos that were hung there. I dropped the bag near the front door and joined her back in the living room.

"Is that her?" Lucy pointed at one of the pictures where all 4 of us were at a park a long time ago. I was chasing Ultear with an angry look after she dropped a pile of leaves on my head, some were still stuck in my hair as I went after her and Ur was on the ground laughing her ass off while Lyon was holding the camera taking a selfie with all that in the background. I smiled fondly at the photo.

"Yeah, that's Ur."

"You were pretty cute as a little kid," she commented looking at all the other photos of us doing some crazy stuff. There were Ultear's and Lyon's graduation photos, mine and Lyons basketball moments and team photos, some family Christmas photos that went terribly wrong every year and pictures of all the presents we gave to Ur. I let Lucy's comment slide with just a blush. But just this time. I wasn't cute at all!

"Why do you call her Ur and not mom?" she asked as she went through the photos with a slight smile on her face.

"Because I'm adopted. Same with Lyon," I pointed at the blond guy tearing the Christmas presents like a madman. Lucy looked straight at me.

"What about your parents?"

"I never knew them," I shrugged. "Ur was everything I needed so I never asked about them."

My voice broke softly at her name and I felt Lucy's hand on mine again. She bit her lower lip.

"You had a really nice childhood."

I just nodded, but her reaction made me curious.

"What about you?"

She sighed and turned to sit on the couch.

"Me, not so much."

I sat beside her. "Want to tell me about it?"

"Only if you tell me about yours." She replied.

And that's how we spent our night, on the couch telling stories of our childhood.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up on the couch feeling something heavy on top of me. When I looked down, I saw a sleeping Lucy, her cheek pressed to my chest. She looked very peaceful, finally getting some rest after all that chaos. I stroked her cheek gently to not wake her up letting her rest some more. In the meantime my mind wondered to all the things she told me last night. About how everything was perfect when she was still a little girl. How her mom and dad had a nice house on the countryside and how much she dotted on her mother. How her mother was always cheerful and I imagine little Lucy and an unknown beautiful woman in a little garden with a pond behind a big rich looking house. Lucy told me about how they were never poor thanks to her father's business that went exceptionally well, but he treated them with love. He never failed to find time for a family dinner and her bed time story. But things changed for her after her mother got sick. Her father was desperate, working more to provide her mother with the treatment she needed and the best doctors there were. The sicker her mother got, the more he worked and stayed away from them. When her mother, Layla, passed away, he started drinking heavily and locked himself in his office letting the servants raise her while he kept himself busy. I can't even imagine how she must have felt to have a perfect family taken from her. I stroked her hair without me really noticing as my mind wondered to the time she had to move from the house they had to a new estate in the town, how she was too shy to make some friends and how she finally got some in high school when she joined the cheerleaders. I promised myself that I won't leave her in this alone. I will help her the best I can and I swore on that couch that I will protect her from any harm that comes to her.

She woke up after half an hour of me absent mindedly stroking her hair and thinking about what I had to do. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and froze for a few seconds in realization. Her eyes found mine in a bit of a panic and I grinned at her making her blush. She pulled away embarrassed, too cute when she tried to hide her face in her blonde messy hair.

"Good morning," I smiled her way.

"Morning," she mumbled back stealing glances at me from under her hair curtain. She let out a sigh and with a suddenly determined look on her face she stood up not looking back at me. "I'll make us some breakfast."

I kept my eyes on her walking figure till she turned around the corner into the kitchen. I shook my head at her with a slight smile on my lips and stood up. I already knew what I had to do.

I knocked on Cana's door, fully aware it's still too early for visits. A pissed off Canna threw the door open ready to make someone's morning a living hell and I had to jump out of the way not to be hit by the door. She calmed down immediately after she saw who It was.

"Gray!"

I smirked. She had her hair everywhere, big dark sleepy eyes and a baggy pajama in an awful green.

"Looking good," I joked.

She hit my shoulder playfully. "Shut up!"

I saw Gildarts walk up behind her. He was a big strong looking guy, like father like daughter I guess.

"Oh, Gray," he looked down and scratched the back of his head. "I'm so sorry for your loss. Ur was a great woman."

I just nodded, not really wanting to talk about it. But I knew it had to be hard for him too. I always suspected he had a crush on Ur, just never enough of a man to act on it.

"Welcome back Gildarts. It's perfect. I have to talk to you both."

And with that they invited me in.

When I came back home, the house was filled with a nice aroma of eggs and bacon with lavender tea that Ur loved so much. I followed the scent into the kitchen and saw Lucy sitting on Ur's chair and sipping tea looking hungrily at the plate that was placed before her.

"You didn't have to wait."

She jumped up a bit, my voice having startled her and she frowned at me.

"Where were you? I was getting worried," she looked back at the table, mumbling it more for herself. I smiled and sat at my usual spot.

"Thank you for the breakfast." And with that we dug in. I have just one word for it. Delicious.

I washed the dishes and turned leaning on the counter as she sipped her tea.

"What do you say about going to school today?" I asked, not sure if it's really a good idea at all. She looked at me like she didn't know either but honestly, I think she'd feel better having at least something normal in her life.

Come on I don't think the old man will let us skip much longer," I joked.

It cracked a smile on her face and I was celebrating a small victory when she nodded.

"OK then. Let's get ready."

First thing we did before anything else was rush to the old man's office and apologize for our absence. He forgave us with a faint smile.

"But boy, I'm glad to see my Fairies back."

Mira was smiling from ear to ear and her cheerfulness was contagious. Both Lucy and I were smiling, glad to be back. It was the first day I thought I could actually keep on living. I parted ways with Lucy after that. We both went for class hoping to get something normal back in our lives. But after every lesson Lucy came to find me getting sure I'm doing fine and vice versa.

A day in school brought back the routine we both needed. But it was over sooner than we liked. I dribbled my way to the gym as usual, hearing the squeaking of shoes on the floor and for some reason it calmed me down. I changed into my gym clothes and walked in feeling all the eyes on me. The coach patted me on the back with a wide grin.

"Welcome back, Fullbuster."

I just nodded and in that moment Loke, Laxus, Gajeel, Natsu and everyone on the team threw themselves at me in a gigantic hug and loud cheers.

 _I want to say thank you for all your support, it means so much to me and the continuation of this story is just thanx to all of you..you give me motivation to write...and a big thank you to stefanbandera for being an awsome editor and a great fan_


	6. Chapter 6

_I'd like to thank everyone for their amazing support...it's amazing feeling your support and reading all your reviews and suggestions :) It's a big help and I feel greatful to all of you..Thank you very much :) Hope you like this chapter...let me know your thoughts in reviews thank you :)  
_

I was warming up when I noticed Lucy walk into the gym shyly. I smiled her way encouraging her and it seemed to work as she straightened her back walking to her teammates already dressed in her uniform. I saw Levy and Erza along with Wendy to run to her hugging her tightly, almost crying, so glad to see her back. I turned my eyes back to the game satisfied with what I saw and as I wanted to switch with Alzac, the commotion from the cheerleaders stopped the entire game.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Lisanna's loud voice cut through the gym, making them the center of everyone's attention. I saw Lisanna glare at Lucy, who was just getting into formation.

"Practicing?" Lucy's answer was more of a question.

"You can leave. You're not on the team anymore."

I was as shocked as Lucy. I kept staring at them with my mouth open, not able to say anything.

"It's your fault for slacking off when a big game is in three days. I already got your spot covered so go away."

"What the hell?!" I yelled at her. "Who do you think you are? Natsu say something!" I was mad beyond believe. Natsu moved through the gym making his way to the cheerleaders and to my big surprise he stood next to Lisanna and put his hand around her waist. My eyes widened in shock at what I was seeing. Whole gym was quiet, even coach stayed from this as I started seeing red. I was furious beyond believe. I wanted to wipe Lisanna's smirk right off that nasty face of hers, when Natsu finally spoke.

"Lisanna is right Luce. Sorry."

I saw Lucy's face covered in pain and betrayal. Tears formed in her eyes when she turned around and ran from the gym sobbing quietly. The rage I felt was monstrous. Before I knew what was doing I was right besides Natsu with my fist in his face.

"You big bag of dicks! How could you! I thought we stick together!"

Laxus and Gajeel jumped to us and held me as Natsu tried to get up from the floor wiping the bruised cheer with the back of his hand glaring at me.

"It's none of your business."

Laxus and Gajeel weren't weak by any means but I was giving them a hard time keeping me I check. All I wanted to do was punch the soul out of him at that moment. I managed to slip by and punch him again till I was held back again.

"Gray calm down." Laxus tried his best to make me chill but I was nowhere near calm. I shook their hands off of me, both Laxus and Gajeel standing between me and Natsu, while Loke was at my side tugging at my shoulder to pull me away.

"Fuck this. Team my ass. I quit!" I spit at Natsu's direction, not really sure if it hit him or not, and stormed out of the gym.

"Hey! Gray, wait! Hey!" I shut the door behind me cutting coaches pleas and started to run. There was just one thing on my mind now. Lucy.

It took me a while to find her. She was in the girls' bathroom after all. I had the moral dilemma weather to step inside that secret ground, but in the end, I never really had a choice. I just said fuck it, and stepped inside like a man. And what do you know? There she was, curled on the floor, crying her eyes out just like at her house. Alone. My anger vanished in a second. Just like then, I took her in my arms and held her till she cried her eyes out. I held her to me and gritted my teeth. Good job protecting her, Gray!

"I'm so sorry."

I kept apologizing, stroking her back. I took her back home without delay.

Arriving to our driveway I stepped out of my car and just as I was about to open the door for Lucy, the door to our house opened. For I moment I saw Ur at the steps with a wide smile waving at me enthusiastically. My vision was interrupted when Lyon came storming right through Ur making her vanish into thin air. In a flash he was beside me and punched me right in the face so hard I fell to the floor. The next minute looked like it was going in slow motion. I saw Lucy jump out of the car and to my side as well as Cana's door open and Cana storming between me and Lyon with her back facing me. Lyon's face was furious.

"What the hell Lyon!" Cana held onto his shoulders forcing him to stay away from me. I caressed my bruised cheek and spit out a bit of blood.

"I'm happy to see you too, brother," I said sarcastically, which made Lyon even angrier than he was and Cana had a hard time keeping him in check.

"How dare you!" he yelled my way. "After all Ur did for you! For us! She raised us here, you asshole!" tears were forming in his eyes as he kept trying to reach me to punch me again.

"What's this about?" confused Lucy held onto my shoulder helping me stand up. As I stood up I made Lucy hide behind my back and from Lyon's reach.

"It's about him wanting to sell the house, that's what." He glared me, but seemed to take a bit control back when he finally saw a stranger by my side and looking for answers in my eyes. "Just what are you thinking Gray? I thought you loved her. Ur. You were her favorite, so why?"

I felt Lucy's shocked eyes on me.

"You're selling the house? Gray!"

I ignored Lucy focusing on Lyon.

"It's the only way."

"And you didn't even plan on asking me and Ultear what we think about it?"

"What else was I supposed to do Lyon?! Huh?" Desperation was heard in my voice as my emotions got the better of me. "Ur is gone, Lyon. She's gone and I don't know what do to anymore. Everything is a mess. My life is a mess. You and Ultear were away! You didn't even bother to call once since you left. I can't afford this house. With what Ur left behind I could pay just for three or four months. I already payed for a funeral for Ur and Lucy's dad with my college money!" At this point I was straight on crying seeing Lyon's shocked face just as a blur. I fell back to my knees sobbing and holding my hands to my face wishing Ur was here. She would have known what to do. "What am I supposed to do, Lyon?" my voice was desperate. "What other choice do I have?"

Lyon's face lost all his anger, all that was left was just the same pain I was feeling. Loosing Ur was like death itself. Losing the house pains me greatly, but what else can I do? What other choice do I have?

Suddenly I felt Lucy sobbing quietly next to me.

"You payed for my father's funeral?"

I just nodded, not sure what else was there to say.

"When?"

"After you left the principal's office I slipped him an envelope with money and a note with what I wanted him to do. Then before practice he caught me on my way and said he'll take care of it." My voice was quiet, not sure if Cana or Lyon even heard.

"But why?" she asked, her voice trembling as she held onto me, her arms wrapped around my neck. I cupped her hand with mine and smiled softly, eyes still wet with tears.

"Did you have some other plan?"

"No," I heard her mumble feeling a new set of her hears on my shoulder.

"That's why. I'm not leaving you alone in this."

She just nodded and held onto me tighter. After a while I felt her take a deep breath and wipe her face with the back of her hand.

"If that's the case, I can't let you sell the house."

Both Lyon and I stared at her dumb folded, as she straightened her back with a determined look on her face.

"Lucy. I can't afford this house."

"I can help you with bills. My father left behind quite a lot."

I just patted her head.

"You seem to forget that mansion you have to take care of."

She pouted at me ruining her plan completely and even in a situation like this I couldn't help but think how cute she looked pouting like that.

"I'll sell my house," she said determined.

That made me laugh.

"You're what?"

She sighed and bit her lower lip.

"I don't want to go back to that place. I already feel more at home at your place than I ever did at mine."

At this point I totally forgot about Cana and Lyon that stool just few feet away from us. I turned to Lucy and cupped her cheek.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do that?"

She gave me a determined nod and I sighed closing my eyes. The thought of keeping the house tempting like hell. I didn't want to lose a place that Ur loved so much.

"That house is empty, Gray. Yours is full of pleasant family memories. Even a stranger like me can tell. You can't sell that house. I won't let you."

Lyon just put his hands into his pockets and turned to leave back into the house, nothing more to say. Cana offered me a hand I took and stood up. She patted my back and Lucy leaned onto my shoulder. We all made our way to the house following Lyon and talking over what we're gonna do next.


	7. Chapter 7

_I_ _'_ _m really sorry it took me so long to post another chapter. New school and new work kept me busy but the next chapter is finally here so enjoy :)_

Just like that things got decided. Lucy sold her big house and put all the money on the account we shared together and moved into our house. She crashed into the Ultear's room, since it was the biggest room in the house, and we moved all her stuff in. She fit in perfectly almost immediately. Ultear came for Ur's funeral, but was more than happy to share her room with Lucy. She took an immediate liking to her and took her like a little sister she always wanted.

"Boy, I'm sure glad to have you around," I overheard Ultear, as she spoke to Lucy on the sofa in the living room. "Having only boys around was a real pain."

I was happy to be honest. Both Lyon and Ultear got used to Lucy quickly and Lyon being grateful to her for saving our house was even nicer to her than he'd ever been to neither of us. I found a part time job in a local mechanic shop and was able to earn enough for us to get by. Lucy took a liking to the work around the house. Cooking, cleaning, doing the laundry, she did it all and after some time, she got really good at it. Funeral was a different story though. I held onto Lucy, trying to stop her tears, but I couldn't even stop mine. The four of us were in front row looking at two coffins in front of us with people, which held our worlds together. Now, we were all linked by holding hands, trying to support what was left of those crumbling worlds on our own. After the funeral, Lucy often sneaked into my room at night crying and I couldn't do anything but to hold her till her tears dried up and she fell asleep in my arms. To be honest, even I was turning a bit crazy. The images or Ur in the house just got more intense after the funeral. I often saw her watching TV in the living room, cooking dinner in the kitchen, or just resting in her room, as I peeked through the crack we left open. No one dared to actually go into the room. Ur's things got left just as they always were and for some reason the knowledge that they did gave me a bit of peace of mind. It was like she was still with us, watching over us.

The first day after the funeral, we stood at the entrance gate to our school looking at it as if we never saw the old building before. So much has changed for us, so much happened we didn't recognize even ourselves. We just stood there gazing at the scenery that was its usual self, even though the world was changed so much for us. It looked almost alien. Suddenly I felt Lucy's hand in mine, clenching it with all her might. I took a look at her pretty face, her eyes still a bit puffy from all the tears they spilled. I squeezes her hand in mine giving her all the comfort I could. She looked my way and gave me a smile. It wasn't her genuine bright smile but a tired one, the one that made it obvious how much she suffers under that smile. My heart broke at that sight. She took a deep breath and straightened her back.

"We're gonna be late if we'll keep standing here."

I just nodded my head, knowing she's right. But we were both scared to take that first step. My heart jumped when I felt her lean onto me, her hand still tightly squeezing mine.

"Thank you, Gray. For everything."

A shiver ran through me and my heart started to race just from her words. Before I realized what was happening, I was pulling her into my embrace and holding onto her, my cheek pressed to hers. I felt her tense for a second, but she relaxed immediately and I felt her hands on my back. The scent of her shampoo hitting my nose calming me. My words came just as a whisper as I held her there, in front of the school gate, not caring who might see.

"It was just cause of you I survived."

I felt her cheek heat up against mine and the image of her blushing face filled my mind when I pulled away just a bit and pressed my lips against hers, tasting her sweet lips for the first time. My mind was filling with images of her pulling away and never speaking to me when suddenly her hands wrapped around my neck and I felt her lips press back against mine, meeting my kiss with the same feelings at heart that I had. The school bell brought us back to reality as we pulled from the kiss looking into each other's eyes. She then gave me the brightest smile I've ever seen and pulled me by the hand.

"We're gonna be late!"

The gossip spread through the school as a virus. Well, we didn't really hide it. We walked through the halls hand in hand, I changed all my subjects to match hers and we always sat next to each other. At lunch, we were accompanied by Levy, Erza, Loke, Laxus and often even Alzac and Romeo, but they had girlfriends of their own and Bisca and Wendy preferred to have some alone time at lunch. I heard from guys that they lost the basketball match against Sabertooth, and that the cheerleaders kicked Lisanna out, even though I don't really know why. Lucy never joined the cheerleaders again. I got used to the new job and even got to work at it full time. And when I got home, there was always Lucy waiting for me with dinner, she kissed me and welcomed me home. And as we ate, I often saw Ur sitting there with us and smiling, as we talked about how our day was, her image fainter and fainter every day .


	8. Epilogue

I was standing by the wall, sunlight shining through the window, as I looked over the photos on the wall. Lyon and Ultear were visiting quite often now, a tear rolled down my cheek as I continued to look over the pictures, their smiles warming my heart. I noticed Lucy was in quite a few of them by now, which made me happy. I was so glad for her presence. Watching her work around the house was a joy, she was sweet and her heart was pure. The pictures from dates with Lucy were posted all around between the pictures from the past. One picture in particular took my interest. It was taken just recently. It was autumn, leaves were colored in bright red and yellow with a mix of green and brown, there was a blanket at the ground with a picnic basket in the middle and Lucy was sitting on it laughing, as Ultear dropped a pile of leaves on Gray, that was sitting next to Lucy, a few leaves sticking out of his hair and Gray sanding up to chase after Ultear while Lyon took a selfie picture with that in the background. The picture of the same scene years ago was on the photo that was right next to her with me in Lucy's place. I heard footsteps and turned around to see a sleepy Gray walking down the stairs into the living room and rubbing his eyes as he looked my way and stopped in his tracks. His eyes filled with tears, as if he saw me and I wished he did. I watched over them all this time, sharing their pain of loss and another tear rolled down my cheek. It always seemed like Gray could see me, but I was never sure. Even if he can't see me…

"Gray," I said, my voice shaky. I saw Lucy come down the stairs and hugging him from behind wishing him good morning as he just stared at me dumb folded. I smiled their way knowing it was my time to leave them. As my presence slowly faded, I let my voice ring through the air.

"I'll always love you." And with that, I vanished leaving them in that warm living room in a tight embrace.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ur…"

 _I want to thank everyone that liked followed commented and favourited my story...Since it was my first one it means alot to me. Hope you enjoyed it :)_


End file.
